


Suspicions

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Kougami Kousei finally revealed himself to them, Ankh already felt he could not be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

_"Ankh-kun, it seemed you've also started to appreciate the convenience of our services."  
_   
If only looks could kill... or maybe pierce that big screen, going pass the circuits until reaching wherever that nuisance Kougami human is right now, he would have gladly do it. Compared to Eiji's idiocy, this human was a lot more aggravating. Annoyances like that were better off  _ignored_ . Or better yet; made cease to exist—it would make his life feels much better.   
  
Ankh made a face before starting the bike and left, though he had a feeling that Kougami was enjoying himself—watching them from afar.   
  
His reasoning for collecting medals being a secret? He's not as dumb as Eiji to accept  _that_  so easily. If there were no consequences over obtaining so many medals, the five of them wouldn't have needed to be sealed 800 years ago. Foolish human, what was his aim? And it sounded like he was planning something with the great amount of medals that he could acquire...   
  
Earlier, that man implied that he intended to  _discuss_  with  _him_  about this deal. It should be clear that the man realized already that  _he_ was the one calling the shots on OOO—considering he was the one keeping all of the core medals. (Like hell would he allow Eiji to hold on to them!)   
  
Still, that man... Kougami Kousei is still someone you should not let your guard down. That human was as dangerous as his other  _comrades_  who wouldn't blink over finishing him off. Besides, wasn't that place where they had been kept sealed inside that ancient sarcophagus belonged to that man as well. He had looked it up earlier, it shouldn't be hard to find the relation between the ruined Kougami Museum with Kougami Foundation. (On the other hand, why haven't Eiji realized this? Wait... he's an idiot!) Come to think... why were  _they_  stored in that room? And was  _he_  being outside the sealed stone box? And where was the rest of his core medals? He hadn't sensed any other of his aside from his other taka core medal when he had undid the seal...   
  
Regardless, he would need to put this matter aside for a while. Right now, saving Eiji from his stupid predicament takes priority. (Idiot probably thought he could outsmart _him_ , despite the fact  _he_  was the one keeping all of the medals needed for OOO to transform. Didn't he think what would happen if he ran into trouble and  _he's_  not around?)   
  
Probably this will teach Eiji not to play around so much.


End file.
